1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body cover and a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation holes are provided to allow for ventilation in a vehicle body cover of a work vehicle. For example, the vehicle in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-21565 is configured so that ventilation holes are provided on the side surface of the engine room and outdoor air for cooling is drawn into the engine room through the ventilation holes.